But I Love Him!
by Blair Cottonelle
Summary: Goku and Chichi walk in on Gohan and Piccolo "Fooling around." Not knowing about their relationship, an awkward story unfolds...lol.


Gohan sat a table with his parents, an uncomfortable energy filled the room.

{Flashback}

"Gohan! We're home, and we brought you back dinner!" Goku said walking up to his son's door and knocking. When he didn't get an answer he walked in, but was immediately taken aback.

"Uh…"

"DAD! KNOCK FIRST!" Gohan shouted pushing Piccolo off of him.

The nemekian landed on the floor with a *THUD* and growled,

"Gohan…"

"Sorry Piccolo." Gohan said.

"What were you doing to my son?!" Goku yelled.

"He wanted it…"

Chichi decided to pick that moment to enter the room and see what all the commotion was about.

_Oh gosh, not mom…_

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"Piccolo was taking advantage of Gohan!" Goku shouted.

"IT WAS CONSENTUAL!" Piccolo shouted from the floor.

"Never trust someone who kidnaps your child…" Chichi said.

"Uuugh! Gohan I'm leaving." Piccolo said getting up off the ground and flying towards the window.

"Piccolo wait!" Gohan shouted.

"No. We can talk when YOU talk some sense into your parents."

Piccolo opened the window and left.

{End Flashback.}

"He wasn't taking advantage of me…I wanted him to do it!" Gohan said.

"Why would you want him to do it? You're dating that nice girl…what's her name?" Chichi asked.

"Videl, and I have a confession to make. Videl and I aren't dating, she's just a good friend who I'm using as a cover story."

Chichi gasped and Goku's eyes widened in confusion, and surprise.

"Does that mean…"Goku asked.

"Yeah. I'm gay and dating Piccolo. I was waiting for the right time to tell you, I didn't know how you would handle it. I don't want you to hate me."

"We could NEVER hate you Gohan. What we hate is the fact that you were dating Piccolo under the table. You know we have a rule about not dating anyone unless your father and I approve of them." Chichi said softly.

"I knew you wouldn't let me date Piccolo. You don't even seem to like him, plus he's a guy."

"We're not homophobic…" Goku said, Chichi nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll admit I over-reacted, but I just want you to be safe from harm, and Piccolo- while he is a trusted ally- isn't someone I would prefer my son to be dating." Goku said.

"Why not?"

"I would prefer you with someone who has more things in common with you…someone who will understand you and not judge or critique you and someone who will stand by your side and make you a better person. Like Chichi!" Goku said.

"Dad…you just described Piccolo exactly. We have more in common than you would think, and he completely understands me. Not once has he judged me on anything I have done, and his critique makes me a stronger better person in general. He put my own safety before his many times…and I know he will stand by me always!"

"I think what your father is trying to say is that…he was surprised. As was I. Does this mean Goten is our only hope for grandchildren?"

Gohan laughed,

"Pretty much. Piccolo hates kids."

"He liked you."

"He HATED me. He said all I did was whine! He beat the shit out of me on a daily basis!"

"And you now you sleep with him…" Goku pointed out.

"Actually I'm trying to wait until I'm married, we're just fooling around right now."

"Right now?"

"Well eventually I would like to express my love to him physically, and hopefully I can wait until I'm married. It's really difficult sometimes…"

"Wow, you're so…honest." Goku said.

"You really like him?" Chichi asked, Gohan nodded.

"I love him mom."

"We don't want him to be unhappy Goku…."

"Right. Gohan, as long as you promise to be safe, to obey all home rules, and to respect any wishes we have…like not having Piccolo over while we're not home. That goes for anyone you date. Got that?"

Gohan nodded.

"Okay, as long as you follow the rules I guess we give you permission to date Piccolo." Goku said.

"Really?"

"Really." Chichi agreed,

They all hugged.

"Can I go call Piccolo?" Gohan asked when they pulled apart.

Chichi nodded,

"Fine with us. He's your boyfriend."

**Fin****.**


End file.
